1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary sun visor that may be attached to a vehicle sun visor for increasing the utility of the standard sun visor in preventing unwanted glare and heat while driving a vehicle facing the sun, or other light source. More particularly, the present invention yields an auxiliary visor having increased positioning capabilities as compared to prior art devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known that provide an auxiliary sun visor that may be attached to a standard sun visor mounted in a vehicle for increasing the utility of the standard visor in blocking the glare and heat caused by driving while facing the sun, or other light source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,347 to Davalos discloses a visor attachment that may be attached to a standard vehicle sun visor and provides increased shading beneath, and to either side of the standard visor. This increased shading capability is provided by three different visor extensions slidably mounted within a casing. While the visor attachment disclosed in the Davalos patent addresses the need for increasing the shading capability of a standard visor, the attachment is relatively complex and bulky in that it requires three different panels to yield an increased shading perimeter around the standard visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,850 to Francis et al. discloses an auxiliary sun visor assembly capable of providing increased shading beneath a visor and alternatively to one side of the visor using a relatively simple design requiring only one auxiliary panel. The assembly disclosed in the Francis patent, however, offers only three basic positions for the auxiliary shading panel when deployed. In addition, when deployed beneath the standard visor, the hinge brackets disclosed generate a relatively large and potentially dangerous blind-spot in the line of sight of a driver.